August 14, 2012 Bonus – Mean Girls in Training
by mmooch
Summary: **Bonus prequel for one of the 2012 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day**. Buffy and Blair Warner were taught that to survive, they had to be at the top – even if it means climbing over people.


**August 14, 2012 Bonus – ****B*tches in Training**

Summary: **Bonus prequel for one of the 2012 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day**. Buffy and Blair Warner were taught that to survive, they had to be at the top – even if it means climbing over people.

Challenge: for the livejournal 2012 August Fic-a-Day Challenge. Same 'verse as _'__ August 14, 2012 - __Best Friends Day'_.

**Warning: uber-dark for me, but I tried not to get real graphic. Some swearing, too.**

Timeline: couple years pre-series for both, but change the dates so they line up.

A/N: Split the difference for the airdates so it's sometime in the mid-80s.

EDIT A/N: The title on ff net site is edited so it's not offensive. The title above is what the story is called on livejournal and TtH.

Disclaimer: BtVS/AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy. The Facts of Life characters belong to Dick Clair, Jenna McMahon, Columbia Pictures Television and Sony Pictures Television. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

**Camp Rockefeller**

"Welcome to Camp Rockefeller! Here you will make friends that will last you a lifetime!" an enthusiastic peer counselor cried out to the young ladies arriving in stretch limos; like their campers would ride those filthy buses that other camps had! The horror!

The welcome continued in the normal, scripted fashion until they arrived in the privacy of their 'barracks' – which were two-person suites with almost private bathrooms. They considered it 'roughing it' because they had to share with another girl. Once the door to the common room closed, however, the counselor gave the younger girls the meanest glare most of them had ever seen…except from the people who hated them because they were pretty and had money, that is.

"Listen up, you little dykes…I'm gonna lay out the ground rules for you right here and now. My friends and I are the law in this place, so you don't want to get on our shit list. You do, and your life isn't worth living! You will do what we say, when we tell you to do it and how we tell you to do it. And don't try complaining to the head counselor, either; she was one of us a few years ago." She let that sink in, then added, "Before you think you can go whining to your mommy or daddy, who do you think they'll believe…the counselors who have scholarships to the best schools in the country or _you_?"

Almost all of the girls shivered in fear at the venom in the older girl's voice. Many of them wondered if they could convince their parents to let them go home, but they also remembered how proud those parents were that they were accepted to this camp, so it wouldn't be likely. _'It's a great social networking opportunity!'_

Assuming they survived, that is.

* * *

**A couple weeks later…**

Susie – the counselor who warned them about how the camp really worked – gathered the group for another lecture. There was only one girl missing from their cabin. Which Susie explained right away, "You may be wondering why Jennifer isn't here for this meeting; that is because she is the object lesson for the rest of you. See, Jennifer thought she would try to tell her parents about the _'big, mean counselors'_ at her camp. We don't like snitches! So my friends taught her why she should have kept her mouth shut."

A few seconds later, the other counselors dragged in poor Jennifer. Her hair was tangled with branches, dirt and what looked like sap. She didn't have any bruises or scratches on her, but already they could see welts popping up where she had been scrubbed with the leaves from a poison ivy plant.

"Poor Jennifer," Susie mockingly purred. "She was so clumsy and fell through the brush and landed in a bunch of poison ivy. Even worse, that sap is almost impossible to wash out, so she'll have to shave her head to get rid of it. Too bad she didn't have a counselor watching out for her; if she had just listened to us, she could have avoided that accident."

The absolute certainty in Susie's tone indicated that she was positive that her story would be believed by anyone the girls tried to turn to for help.

* * *

**Another couple weeks later…**

But that wasn't the end of Jennifer's punishment. Once she recovered from the poison ivy, there was a dance with a boys' camp from across the lake. Susie convinced Martin to take an interest in young Jennifer. Only problem was that Martin was one of those boys who felt they were entitled to get what they wanted from a girl, even if she didn't want to give it. It wasn't a class-entitlement thing – although he certainly came from a higher 'class' of people than Jennifer – it was an attitude that certain boys from all financial standings carried.

He was 'kind' enough to spike her punch so she was almost unconscious for most of the assault. Unfortunately, the key word was 'almost'. Jennifer refused to leave her bedroom for three days except to go to the bathroom.

Jennifer's roommate tried to help her. Karen walked into town to file a complaint on behalf of Jennifer with the police, but when they came back to camp with her, they found marijuana in Karen's room. The saddened counselor – a sweet girl named Susie – explained that they had problems with Karen making up lies to hide the fact she was trouble. She even offered 'evidence' of Karen's past accusations and behavior she had been punished for.

The policeman believed the counselors after they explained that this had been Karen's last chance and now she had to be sent home with a letter explaining why she disgraced her family and the camp.

That part of the message hit home with the other girls. 'You had no chance against these girls. They were prepared for anything.'

* * *

**A month later…**

It was almost the end of the summer when the last lesson was taught.

When Martin raped Jennifer, he hadn't bothered with protection.

Whether he thought she couldn't get pregnant because she was a virgin, or he just didn't care one way or the other, nobody knew. The important thing was what his family did when she told Martin at the last dance mixer.

The next day, his father came down with a lawyer to 'talk' to Jennifer. Intimidate was a better word for what they did. They actually threatened to sue _her_ for trying to entrap his son by seducing him and deliberately getting pregnant so she could get child support from the rich heir.

Nobody knew if her family would stand behind her or not, because it was a moot point by the following morning.

Jennifer walked down the bridge which spanned the local river at its roughest point, crawled over the railing and jumped to her death.

They found her body the day before the rest of the girls went home.

For the girls like Blair Warner – whose family fortune mostly protected her from this kind of treatment – she learned to play the vapid little princess. It got to the point where she forgot she wasn't actually that way once upon a time.

But for the other girls, like Buffy Summers – who had to attend high school with some of the same counselors and their protégés – she learned that to survive, she had to become a bigger bitch than they were. She never returned to that camp, claiming that cheerleading camp was more important, but she became the Bitch of Hemery, but did it without going as far as the counselors did. She ruled with her viper tongue instead.

And Buffy would stay that way until she found out there were more important things to worry about…like vampires. When she left LA, the newly-Called Slayer vowed never to be the Bitch ever again.

* * *

A/N: avamclean over at livejournal asked for a prequel and rather than thinking about tomorrow's ficlet, Musie had a vicious thought for a bonus ficlet for today. Sorry for the use of the slur 'dyke'; I was trying to think of something a bitchy girl from the early-to-mid 80s would use to demean other girls.

Last minute story, so sorry for any errors I didn't catch.


End file.
